


Scars

by lutavero



Series: Coldflash Week 2017 A [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coldflash Week 2017, Coldflash week 2017 a, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Soulmates, Tumblr: coldflashweek, insecure!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutavero/pseuds/lutavero
Summary: The only way for your scars to disappear is when your soulmate kisses them goodbye.Coldflash Week Day 2: Soulmates AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Coldlfash soulmates!Au that turned out really angsty and less soulmate likely?  
> Upps. xD

Len had a rough childhood, that’s something Barry’s sure everybody knows.

Len being self-conscious about them is probably another fact that everybody’s aware, to a degree.

After all, who would be such a masochist to wear parkas and black, long-sleeved shirts even in July? Unless they just want to hide something.

Barry always knew he was luckly, that Joe and Iris took him in all those years ago, that he could’ve easily end up with someone like Lewis Snart, but his heart always breaks whenever he sees the scars.

Lisa, ever since she started dating Cisco, had become bolder, braver. Before that, he has never seen her without a jacket or a long-sleeved shirt, but now, she likes to wear T-shirts whenever she comes to S.T.A.R. or on a memorable 4th of July, she came in a cocktail dress- Barry’s pretty sure neither of them got over it, Cisco probably still dreams about it and Barry never seen Len smile as bright as he did when Lisa said that the reason why she chose this dress because she liked it and felt comfortable wearing it around them. Joe wasn’t that impressed with the Snart siblings hanging around his family but, even if just grumpily, he stayed put and didn’t kick them out.

And that was before Len and Barry started dating. Then Joe _did_ throw a fit before somehow it spiralled into a poker night that Len won and Joe still thought he cheated. Len’s answer to that were just his signature, cocky smirk or a simple ‘ _You should learn how to lose, Detective_ ’, depending on his mood.

But there were downfalls to the Snart sibling always hanging around the Labs, and one of those were that no matter what room you walked into, one way or another, you almost always found a flirting Lisa or Cisco, or worse, caught them while they made out.

Just like they were doing it now, in the cortex, Lisa standing behind Cisco’s chair, hand massaging his shoulders before somehow it transformed into a heated ‘ _who-can-stick-their-tongue-further-down-the other’s-throath’_ -challege.

“Tone done with it will ya?” drawled Len from another chair, smirking as he slowly stroked the cold gun as if it was a cat. “Who knows who’ll walk in in the next minute - I mean, despite the changes we effectuated, the security here still sucks.”

“Oh, but dear brother.” chirped Lisa as she turned her back to Cisco , watching the two of them with a sickeningly sweet smile. “Don’t tell me you’d hold back if you had your hands on a cutie like Cisco.”

“Yeah, it’s not like you don’t get all touchy with Barry when we are not looking.” piped in Cisco and Len just snorted.

Because Len and he weren’t … _touchy_. At all.

Don’t get him wrong, Barry liked kissing Len, simply holding his hand while they were in a restaurant or cuddling on the sofa, no, he loved and lived for these intimate moments.

And kissing … oh wow, kissing with Len was so great, a sweet, a maddening battle of it’s own that made Barry week in the knees, out of breath every damn time.

Not that they had kissed in the last couple of weeks or held hands that much. And Barry was the one to blame.

* * *

It was an accident, really.

They were at Barry’s apartment - Joe subtly stated that it was time for Barry to move out, if he wanted to get serious with Len, ‘ _cause Snart wasn’t welcomed to stay for breakfast_ and said the last thing he needed in this life was to see a naked Snart (Barry fled from the house before he could finish that sentence) - cuddling on his comfy sofa when Len kissed him and soon it turned heated, as always, and Len lost his sweater before Barry, feeling bold and turned on, kissed Len’s neck where it met his shoulder, right at a scar.

And Len just froze.

Both of them stared at the other for a minute that felt like an eternity when Barry looked at the spot he just kissed and there - the scar was slowly disappearing! As if it was never there. Barry felt elated and happy and confused even but when he looked up to see Len’s reaction, he looked panicked.

Then he was off of the couch and Barry, picking up his sweater and practically sprinted out from the apartment, shutting the door loudly, leaving Barry alone.

As he googled it later, he found an article that stated soulmates can make their other half’s scar disappear by kissing them.

And he felt so elated. Len and he were soulmates. All he could feel was happiness. The chances of finding his soulmate were always low, but now he found him, and it was Len! 

Except, Len wasn’t answering his calls or wrote back anything, no matter how many ‘ _It’s urgent_ ’ or ‘ _I’m worried_ ’ Barry sent.

As he was informed by Cisco, the Rogues were away, doing a job in fucking _Paris._

Barry felt cheated, and abandoned and lonelier than he ever felt.

* * *

That was two months ago, and nothing changed. 

Len was still closed off, they rarely hold hands anymore and Barry couldn’t remember when was the last time Len kissed him.

And Barry just felt so lost, like he used to feel about his father’s case. He didn’t know where to start. Len was obviously avoiding him, acting pleasant when there was someone else in hearing distance, but got all frosty when it was only the two of them.

So Barry, in his desperation decided that if Len just wouldn’t listen, then it was time for him to act.

* * *

Barry pushed Len against the doorframe of his apartment, kissing him like he could disappear in the next moment - and it was such a likely script.

Len and him just left the annual S.T.A.R Labs Christmas party, when Barry offered Len to stay at his place since around midnight Lisa ran off with Cisco, claiming that they’ll spend the next week in Len’s apartment. Len groaned but accepted the offer.

So here they were, kissing like teenagers as Barry slowly tried to coax Len out of his parka when-

“Tone it down a little Barry, will ya?” while breathless, Len looked amazing.

“What if I don’t wanna?” he knew this was a dirty trick, but it was his only chance, so he could show Len how perfect he was and how they just fitted together.

“Barry, I said enough.” Len pushed him away, eyes narrowed, and he was growling. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“With me?” he couldn’t help but growled back “What the fuck is wrong with you? Ever since that night you just closed me off completely! You didn’t even tell me you were going to Paris. If it wouldn’t have been for Cisco, I wouldn’t even know where to search for you!”

“And what if it was my goal? That I don’t want to be involved with you?” it felt like a slap and Barry couldn’t help but took a few steps backkwards.

Len looked at him sternly and turned to leave him alone, heartbroken on fucking 24th of December.

“What did I do wrong?” he whispered the words and judging by the way how tense Len became, he was heard by the older man. “Please tell me Lenny, so I can right it! No matter what it is, just let me help!”

Len’s laugh was bitter “What did you do wrong, Barry? Huh, that’s the question, isn’t it?”

Barry inhaled, readying himself for the next mental slap but it never came because-

“That you loved me, that’s what you did wrong.”

Because _what?!_

“What?”

Len sighed and ran a hand down on his face.

“You didn’t think I searched for an answer to what happened that night? That apparently we’re soulmates?” Len shook his head. “That if one of us kisses the other’s scars they just disappear for good? Kid, give me more credit than that.”

“Then why..” Barry cleared his throat “Why did you run?”

“‘Cause I was afraid. I … hate my scars, to me, these represent what an asshole my father was. What he _did_ to me. And Lise. But to you..” Len inhaled loudly. “They’re _cool_. I overheard when you were discussing it with Cisco, what an awesome battlescars I must have. What momentos I possibly wear under my parka.”

“I... don’t understand.”

“Why do you love me, Barry?” Len asked, his eyes intense. “Why do you force yourself to spend time with me?”

“Len that’s not true. I don’t force myself.” Barry stepped closer, gesturing with his hands “Where did you get this idea?”

“Where wouldn’t I? You think this” he gestured at the parka, the black shirt, the whole Cold-pacake “ is cool, that it makes you a badass that you managed to snag the infamous Captian Cold.” Len took in a shaky breath. “And isn’t that right? What else can I give you than this cold-hearted persona with amazing battle scars? My scars aren’t that special, my story is way too stragic, so what, what do you want from me huh, my dear, significant other? That you are meant to be my other half? Kid, that’s just tragic. I can’t give you anything you might want from me. All I have is Captain Cold, and now, I’m no one without him. He’s the reason why you love me in the first place! I can’t - “

Barry sped over, grabbed a handful off Len's parka and silenced him with a kiss. He tried to pour his adoration, his love into it because Len _deserved_ it. They kissed for minutes or hours, Barry didn’t care, all that mattered was Len.

“I never really liked Captain Cold.” he started and silenced Len with a stern look. “He’s a nuisance, a thorn in my side. The one who managed to steal my heart is you, Leonard Snart.”

“But-”

“No buts, it’s the truth. Cold must be a badass, but you Len, you’re amazing. A wonderful being who is not perfect - after all who is? - but I love all of you, even your jagged edges.”

“It’s not because we are soulmates or because I forced you or something, ‘cause-”

“It’s not. I fell for you way before we found out we are soulmates.” Barry kissed Len again, slowly taking his face into his hands. “I love you for you, Len. And the only reason why I like these scars because they show how much you went through and _survived_. And that’s way more awesome than an average battle scar.”

Len swallowed and hugged Barry, burying his nose into his neck.

“How are you able to love me?” whimpered Len and Barry’s heart just broke.

“It’s not that hard.” he whispered, kissing Len’s head. “Do you love me, even though I’m far from perfect?”

“I do..love..you.” said Len slowly and Barry felt warm spreading through him.

“See, it’s that easy.” he clutches Len tighter to him, kissing his head again. “It was never hard to love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://lutavero.tumblr.com).  
> Grammar errors and typos are on me!


End file.
